The One-Wing Chronicles, Final Book:An Honest Love
by Hamon 240
Summary: The final countdown to the end is here. With Settled Score joined Starseeker and co., all the ponies of Aeris' prophecy are in place. One-Wing has Jenova and the Orb, so he's given up trying to capture the mane 6. Also, will Applejack finally get to know what love feels like? Or will she forever be shadowed by her friends lives? Only Settled Score can decide that.
1. Chapter 1

1Settled Score; Last of The Zephyr

The Countdown to The End

The One-Wing Chronicles: Final Book: An Honest Love

by Hamon240

"Finally..." One-Wing said as he found a small tomb hidden under the camp he'd destroyed. Inside was a chamber holding a greyish blue alicorn, and on a plate attached to the outside read "JENOVA". "With your superior power, knowledge, and magic, you were destined to become

the ruler of this Planet, "Mother". But, they…these worthless creatures, took the Planet from you. Didn't they, "Mother?" But, don't be sad anymore. "Mother", let's take the Planet back together." One-Wing said as he scooped up the chamber on his back and kicked the Black Orb into his coat pocket from it's place on the floor. Once he had what he cam for, One-Wing teleported to a mountain farther North, to plan the prepare for the rest of his plan.

"I-I must avenge the clan...that's what my mom told me..." Settled Score said as he crawled, no longer having the strength to run after 10 days without food, water, or medical attention for the 2nd degree burns on his left hind leg. Finally as he approached an apple orchard, he just fell the rest of the way to the ground. "But...I guess I'll never get the c-chance...I'm sorry...mom." Settled Score mumbled.

"Hmmmph, I-I can't believe all my friends have family's of their own now..." Applejack said sadly. "I'm so alone...I shouldn't have turned down Dash and Star's invite to go to the Wonderbolts show today...But then again, anyone that would watch Applebloom is busy, or to scared for no reason to the point of running away. Damn you, Big Mac why'd you leave?! I still need you! Who cares if you die, if you're protecting sometime you love it's worth it! Were us your sisters not worth it enough, to the point that you ran to the city!? HUH!?" "Ummm, Aj." Applebloom said as she walked up to her ranting sister. "What is it Applebloom." Aj snapped. "Umm, somepony has collapsed in our back field, and he looks hurt." the younger pony answered. "Welp, we better go help him." Aj said as she got up to investigate.

"The last piece is in play." Aeris said as she saw a vision of Settled Score. "He is the last pony in the prophecy." "Are you sure?" Star asked sharing the vision though meditation. "Yes, he fits the description. Black mane, blue shirt, and a black sword." Twilight commented as she entered the telepathy circle. "Excuse me, I've been summoned to investigate a genocide site." Star said and left. "Twilight why don't you come to? Your brother will be there." "All right! I'm coming." Twilight replied. "Sorry Aeris, we have to go." "It's ok, just give more details on this new pony when you can." Aeris said. "Of course." Twilight remarked.

"A-am I dead?" Settled Score asked as he woke up. "No, far for it." Applejack responded. Scared of this unknown pony, Settled Score acted on impulse and stabbed his sword in the direction of Aj's throat. "Wow now, Imma not gonna hurt you any. You were out cold in my apple orchard, and I brought you here to rest up." she remarked. Settled Score lowered his sword. "Sorry...an alicorn with one wing destroyed my entire clan. I'm all that's left..." he said as tears formed in his eyes. "Oh mah, I-I don't know what to say..." Applejack said. "It's ok, just take me to the princess as soon as you can." Settled Score commented as he wiped the tears away. "I'll my friend Twilight take you when she gets home." Aj said. "Thank you, umm... who are you?" Settled Score said. "Name's Applejack. You are?" Aj replied. "Settled Score." the ninja pony said placing the sword back in it's sheath.

"Captain, status report." Starseeker said as he got to the site of One-Wing's attack on the Zephyr Clan's territory. "Oh, High Commander." Shining Armor replied. "Well, the whole place has burned to the ground. And as far as now we've found no survivors." "Keep looking. I have reason to believe one was made his way to Sweet Apple Acres. I'll take him to Celestria after we've finished here." Starseeker said. "Hey brother!" Twilight said as she caught up. "Twily! What are you doing here?" Shining Armor said. "I just wanted to visit with my brother for once. Are you that caught up back at Canterlot?" Twi replied. "Sorry...but yea I am. We're as tied up as you and your friends with all this One-Wing business." Shining Armor said. "Not to mention the shame and guilt Princess Luna is feeling since both her sons turned out to be evil creeps." "Yea..." Twilight agreed. "But you should at least come see your niece once and awhile." "When did you...?" Shining Armor. "It's a long story Captain, I'm sure Twilight will tell it to you while I leave her here, so I can take that pony to Celestria." Star commented and walked off.

"Applejack, it's Starseeker, I know that the Zephyr Clan pony is here. Please allow me to take him to the princess." Star said as he knocked on the door of the farm house. Settled Score opened the door. "Ok, I'll come with you." he said to Star. "See you later Applejack." "Alright, see you then." Aj said. As Star and Settled Score walked to the train station, Star said: "You're important to the survival of the world." "Oh really?" Settled Score remarked. "Yes, you are part of a prophecy that shows the defeat of One-Wing...you know, the alicorn that destroyed your clan. "Well, then...I hope that it comes true." Settled Score said.

"Princess, it's me, Starseeker. I've brought the only survivor of the Zephyr Clan massacre." Star said as he knocked on the door of the throne room. "Have you now, bring him in." Celestria replied. "Oh I'm sorry, you won the Queen's Tournament shouldn't I..." Star started. "No need to address me as Queen, not until I marry at least." Celestria answered. "Now lets see here, I do believe he matches the last pony in the prophecy." "Aren't you going to ask me what happened?" Settled Score asked. "No. I know what happened. One-Wing came looking for Jenova and the Meteor magic. In the process, he burned down you Clan's reservation, killing everyone but you who somehow managed to escape." Celestria said. "Now I want you to continue to stay at Sweet Apple Acres. Train in your ninja ways, help with the chores, do what you please. But be prepared to jump to action for the day the prophecy is to come true." "Yes your highness." Settled Score said with a bow and turned to leave with Starseeker. "Wait that burn on your leg..." Celestria said. "Let me..." But Star stopped her. "I've got it...Curaga." as Star said the name of the spell, his hands glowed blue and the burn vanished from Settled Score's leg. With that the two ponies left Celestria to her own business. "My, my. He's come a far way. Has he found out _way _he can preform magic is the question now." she thought.

"Soon "Mother" we shall take the planet back from those fools! Then we can rule them and create a shining future. And if it doesn't go as we plan...well, that's why we have Meteor." One-Wing said to the alicorn in the stasis chamber. "Soon..."

"So what do you plan to do?" Aj asked Settled Score. "I plan to help you and your friends destroy One-Wing and Jenova, seal away the Black Orb...then I really don't know..." Settled Score answered. "Why don't you stay here with us...with me?" Aj insisted. "Would you _want _me to stay here...with you?" Settled Score asked. "Yes." Aj said firmly. "Well, he friends seem nice...and I have to admit, she is one of the cuter mares I've seen..." Settled Score thought. "Ok then, I'll stay here at Sweet Apple Acres, with you when this is all over." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

1Developing Feelings

Entras Interius Ira Vehementi

bu Hamon240

"Do you ever get lonely Applejack?" Settled Score asked. "Yea, I do..." she answered. The wind from the open window blew Aj's hat to the floor. But, she was too detracted by Settled Score, looking into his eyes, to notice. They drew closer together, but Settled Score withdrew. "N-no...until I've avenged my clan I am a disgrace too everypony around me..." he said. "Can't you let go, even for one moment?" Applejack asked. "Just fer me?" "I-I guess..." Settled Score said as his gaze went to the floor. "The give in to your heart." Applejack said as then got closer again.

"Princess Celestria, One-Wing has appeared again." Shining Armor announced as he barged into the throne room. "I have guess Captain. Couldn't you have knocked at least?" the Princess replied. "Sorry but it's urgent." Shining Armor replied and whispered something into her ear. "H-He did what?! Call Starseeker..." Celestria said firmly. "He's going to be torn over this..." she thought as Shining Armor walked out the door.

"High Commander, it's Shining Armor. May I come in?" he said as he got to Star and Dash's house. "Come in." Starseeker said as he opened the door. "I have some horrible news for you." Shining Armor sighed. "What is it Captain?" Star replied. "It's Soarin' and Spitfire...One-Wing killed them trying to get info on you and your friends." Shining Armor said. "I know how close you were to them." "Did this attack happen at practice today..." Star asked looking at the ground. Shining Armor just nodded. "It figures that demon would attack on my day off... The day I _couldn't _be there to save them..." Starseeker as tears of hate came streaming down his face. "Spitfire gave me a job and saved me from a life on the streets... And Soarin' never gave up trying to be my friend, no matter how bad I treated him because of the way my attitude was when I first joined the Wonderbolts... One-Wing! YOU'VE GONE TO FAR! THEY WEREN'T EVEN PART OF THIS!" Starseeker said as the tears kept coming. "You've been excused Captain..." he added to Shining Armor. "Of course sir." Shining Armor said, taking the hint to leave.

Earlier

"Do you know him?" One-Wing asked Spitfire holding a picture of Starseeker. "Yes I do. But what business is it of your's?" Spitfire remarked. "I want to talk to him." One-Wing replied firmly. "Well he isn't here to day." Spitfire commented. "Do you know where he lives?" One-Wing asked. "742 I'm Not Telling You Street. I know how you are! You're that One-Wing fella that has already almost killed Starseeker once and killed the whole Zephyr Ninja Clan!" Spitfire yelled. "Then you should know I wouldn't hesitate to kill you as well..." One-Wing replied drawing his masamune. "Now I'll ask again...Where does that fool live?" But as he pointed the tip of his sword into Spitfire's face, Soarin' knocked him over the head with a chair. "She said she's not going to tell you! And if you're going to kill her, you'll have to deal with me first." he said. "Very well..." One-Wing remarked as he punched Soarin' and stabbed him in the gut, leaving his body nailed to the wall. "Now unless you want a similar fate, you'll tell me where he lives." One-Wing said. "Y-you...MONSTER!" Spitfire yelled as she leaped to hit One-Wing in his jaw, but he caught her and threw her to the ground. "Fine...don't tell me and join your friend in oblivion..." he said and kicked her out the window. The shock of the impact kept her from opening her wings and she hit the ground with a thud, after a 3 story drop. As Shining Armor got to the scene, all he saw was One-Wing teleport away.

Sweet Apple Acres, Present

"I love you Settled Score...can't you see that?" Aj asked. "Yes..." Settled Score answered. "But now it is time to fight... Starseeker has called all the ponies of the prophecy to get together. We'd better go." "Alright." Applejack said. "Keep the farm safe, Applebloom!' "Yes sis." Applebloom called back. As they got to the Town Square of Canterlot Star read off all their names. "Princess Luna, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Goodcop, Humble Soul, Settled Score, Aeris, and myself." He listed off. "And me!" Shining Armor called. "Please allow me to come, sir." "As you wish, but if it gets to hard for you, you are to come strait back here, understand?" Starseeker replied. "Yes sir!" Shining Armor said. "Has everyone left their children with Cadence?" Star asked. "Wait what?" Shining Armor asked. "YES!" everypony called. "Then LETS GO!" Star remarked. "The journey though the Northen Mountain won't be an easy one!" "For the Zephyr Clan...Soarin'...Spitfire...and the future of the Planet...lets finish all of this here and now!" Star called. "Yes, lets." Aeris remarked.

"Those worthless creatures prepare a final defense against us "Mother", can't you wait to see them fall like flies as they fail to stop me from taking the Planet back for you "Mother"!" One-Wing said to Jenova, still lifeless in her stasis chamber. Meanwhile, the "Final Defense" was busy with hiking though the monster inhabited mountain One-Wing had hidden himself in. "I will avenge the clan..." Settled Score thought. "Then I'll be able to have the life with Applejack that we both want." "Soarin'...Spitfire...I won't let your sacrifices be in vain...I swear...I will kill him..." Starseeker said to himself. "I swear it..."


	3. Chapter 3

1

Weapon, Dragon of Destruction

The Final Battle Begins

by Hamon240

Note: FFVII Players Will Know What I Mean, The Dragon Weapon is Ultimate Weapon

"How much longer is it?!" Starseeker said. "There's too much wind to fly above and check!" Luna replied. "It doesn't matter to me... As long as I can picture burying One-Wing here, power surges within me." Settled Score remarked as his eyes flashed from their normal black to a bright red, with a black design of what looked like an addition sign surrounding his pupil. "W-what...?" Applejack stammered at the new color of her crush's eyes. "It's the Zephyr Clan's All Seeing Eye technique." Star answered. "It slows down the movements around them, so they can read their opponent more accurately and allows them to cast illusions as well as see though them." "It's mighty scary, can you put it away till it's time to fight?" Applejack asked. "Of course." Settled Score said as his eyes went back to normal. "Look who's finally found love." Rarity whispered in Aj's ear. "N-now you shut up, you hear?!" Aj replied with a blush.

"Oh "Mother"...won't you wake up and see the effort I am putting forth to make sure the Planet is ready for you?" One-Wing said. "Oh I have my "child"." Jenova replied as she appeared in front of him, her wing span had to be at least 9 feet, her horn was a good 6 inches long, and her greenish blue eyes shown down on One-Wing as she gazed at him. "You're just like your older "Brother", Sephiroth..." Jenova commented. "NO, you're his spitting image if I do say so myself!" "It is a honor to be compared to him..." One-Wing replied with a bow. "But I assure you...I will prevail where he failed. Now, I shall send Weapon to take care of those pests."

"Let's rest..." Starseeker said as he plopped down onto the ground. "We've been climbing for days..." Rainbow whined. "Why can villains ever pick a reasonable hide out!" "Oh Dashie, it wouldn't be fun that way." Star replied. *TREMOR* "Please tell me that was your stomach." Star said to Shining Armor. "Are you calling me fat, sir?" Shining Armor replied. *TREMOR* "Ummm, I don't think that was anyone's stomach Starseeker..." Applejack remarked. *TREMOR* "HIT THE DECK!" Goodcop yelled and jumped to the ground. Everyone followed suit as a giant dragon busted upward from the ground they were standing on. "That's Weapon..." Aeris said as she looked up at the beast.

"Wea-who?" Shining Armor asked. "Cause all I see is a big arsed dragon!" "Weapon is the dragon's name!" Aeris replied. "And it looks like he's here to see us." "RAWR!" Weapon sounded, as to confirm what Aeris said was the truth. Star and Settled Score drew their swords and Goodcop pulled out his revolver. "Lets do this!" Starseeker yelled. "LIMIT 1A: BRAVER!" he announced as he jumped up into the air and slammed the Buster Sword on the top of Weapon's head. "Twily! A barrier spell!" Shining Armor called to his sister. "Right! Reflectga!" Twilight said. A thin wall of light was now around them. "Great work you two!" Luna said. "I couldn't have made a better barrier myself!" "Well lets keep our minds on ugly over there!" Humble Soul said as he drew a transmutation circle. As he touched his hooves to it, a light flashed and he created a stone spear. "Not sure how much I can do with this, but it's the best I could do at the moment." he said.

"Now how will we kill this monster?" Star thought. "Wait I got it!" He motioned for Settled Score to follow him. "Now, what are they going?" Dash thought as she watched them walk off. "Dash watch out!" Aj yelled as she tackled her friend to the ground and a stream of blue fire went passed them. "Thanks Aj, I would have gotten burnt up if you didn't do that." Dash said. "No prob, but we better finish this soon, Shining Armor and Twilight's spell isn't going to last much longer. Humble Soul threw his spear into Weapon's eye. It shattered on impact and Weapon wiped his eye as if a fly flew into it. "Well that failed..." Goodcop commented. "Where are Starseeker and Settled Score?!" Luna called around. "They've got something cooked up." Aeris answered.

"STARSEEKER! WHATEVER YOU"RE GONNA DO, PLEASE, DO IT NOW!" Dash called. "As you wish." Star replied. "NOW!" Settled Score stabbed his sword into Weapon's eye, and held on. "Alright I've got him distracted!" Settled Score called to Star. "LIMIT 2B: SWORD BEAM!" Star yelled as he slammed the Buster Sword on to the ground and a wave of green light washed over Weapon and he dissolved. Star caught Settled Score as he fell. "This is awkward..." Settled Score said. "Well excuse me princess." Star remarked as he dropped Settled Score to the ground.

"Well, Weapon failed." Jenova murmured. "I've got this." One-Wing replied as he drew his masamune. "Most of them are weak, it's the Zephyr Ninja and Starseeker I would worry about." Jenova said. "Yes." One-Wing replied. "They are exceptionally skilled." "Thanks for the complement." Starseeker said smugly. "Humph, you won't be so cocky

when I have you on you knees begging for forgiveness." One-Wing laughed. "And you won't be so cocky when I have you plastered to the ground!" Settled Score yelled back, holding his sword reverse grip.

"Show me your strength." One-Wing as he put his sword in front of his face. "Gladly!" Settled Score remarked as he activated his All Seeing Eye. "LIGHTNING SWORD!" he yelled as blue lightning encased his blade and he jabbed in One-Wing's face. "That's enough..." One-Wing commented as he rushed past Settled Score and slashed, hitting Settled Score 8 times in one blow. Settled Score fell to the ground. "What's the matter? Are you scared?" One-Wing taunted. "NO!" Settled Score yelled as he smacked One-Wing's sword out of his face. Now Star joined in, LIMIT 1B: CROSS SLASH!" he said as he swung his sword in the shape of an x. The blow hit One-Wing in the back and his masamune dropped to the ground. "Now son, to answer for your crimes!" Luna said pinning him to the ground. "Don't call me son you disgraceful mule...Jenova is my only mother..." One-Wing replied, then he launched Luna into the air with a kick of his hind legs and picked up his masamune.

"What will you gain from all this?" Star asked One-Wing. "Mother and I will retake the Planet from you useless creatures...then we shall rule you all as we build a shining future. "I'll never let you do that!" Shining Armor yelled as he rushed One-Wing. All One-Wing did was turn around and poke Shining Armor and he fell to the ground. "Hmhm, and what will you do to stop me?" One-Wing commented. "BOLT LV. 3!" As One-Wing said the name of the spell, a large blue blot of lightning struck Shining Armor, he frailed around a bit, then, he was limp. "Shining Armor!" Twilight yelled.

"Y-you...h-he's...m-my brother's..." "Ah you poor filly." One-Wing said as he knocked Twilight to the ground and pointed his sword into her face. "I thought of the perfect present for you...shall I give you despair?" he asked. "Y-you faked you loved me so you could try to capture me...you left me with a child that will never know it's father...and you just killed my brother...WHAT MORE DESPAIR CAN YOU GIVE ME?!" Twilight yelled with rage. "Now there Twilight, calm down..." Starseeker said. "One-Wing, leave her be. Your plight is with me." "So be it..." One-Wing replied as he turned so his sword's blade overlapped Star's Buster Sword. "Let's get this over with."


	4. Chapter 4

1The True Form of The One-Winged Alicorn

The Prophecy; Fulfilled

by Hamon240

"Now then, to the end of the light." One-Wing said as he jumped back from Starseeker. "Sin Heartless Angel..." Star felt a surge go though him as One-Wing pointed at him and his friends. But as he looked around, only he, One-Wing, Jenova, and Settled Score could stand up. "We don't want you having assistance now do we?" One-Wing laughed. "I don't even need _this _fool." Settled Score said as he pointed to Starseeker. "I could take you alone." "NO! We must attack as a group!" Star remarked. "Well I'm attacking _now_!" Settled Score replied as he drew his sword." "That's the spirit, come strait for me..." One-Wing commented.

"Fireball Technique!" Settled Score said as he blew a fireball out of his mouth, One-Wing blocked it with a Reflectga spell and teleported in front of Settled Score and grabbed him by the collar. "Know your place..." he whispered in Settled Score's ear and dropped him to the ground. Settled Score scooted back os he could try to get up, but One-Wing advanced and waved his hand. "Give in to the darkness." he said as several black orbs of electricity surrounded Settled Score. "Errr, I can get by this..." Settled Score thought. "CHIDORI STREAM!" As he said the name of the technique, blue lightning emitted from his body and destroyed the orbs. "A nice move there, but it won't be enough." One-Wing said as he kicked the young ninja across the ground.

"I told that fool." Star thought as he rushed to the rescue. "Embrace the dark!" One-Wing remarked as he brought up his sword as if to cut Settled Score's head off. "Limit 2A: Climmhazard!" Starseeker said as he jabbed his sword into One-Wing's back and jumped up. One-Wing was launched into the air and Star kicked him to the edge of the mountain. "Now to end it..." Starseeker commented as he picked One-Wing up by the collar and dropped him over the cliff side. "Limit 3A: Meteorain! Just to be safe." Star said as he jumped up and shot several small meteors from his sword. "It's all over..." Star said. "Oh...how can you be so sure?" Jenova remarked. "He clearly fell to the ground, and was crushed by my meteors. He's dead." Star said as he turned he head to Jenova. "Oh, well look behind you." she said to Star as she pointed behind him.

One-Wing was floating behind Star. "H-how...I clearly saw..." Star said as he started to back up. "Oh I'm far from dead." One-Wing commented as he tore his coat off. "ALL SHALL BE ONE WITH ME!" he yelled as his wing grew and became a crimson red and engulfed his right arm, seven white wings came out from his waist, his legs seemed to disappear as he floated the air. "WHAT ARE YOU?!" Star shouted at One-Wing. "I am...a god." One-Wing replied as he smacked Starseeker to the side with his red wing. "Starseeker..." Rainbow Dash called as she weakly reached out to him. "Don't worry Dash, we'll be able to help him soon." Aeris told her. "Limit 3B: Pulse of Life!" she announced. As Aeris said the name of her Limit technique, everyone that was knocked down by One-Wing's Heartless Angel were instantly revived.

"Starseeker! We're all here!" Dash said as she walked up to him. "Thanks...but even if we attack him as a large group like this...we still can't win..." Star told her. "Yes we can, just remember the prophecy." Aeris remarked as she healed him. "Don't be foolish!" One-Wing commented as raised his hand and wing to the sky. "Because it's all over! I'm going to crush you all with Meteor!" As he said it, a red blotch appeared in the sky, it got closer and closer. One-Wing wasn't bluffing, he had summoned a Meteor, and it was speeding right for them. "It's all over." Settled Score thought. "I'm going to die, we all are... Now I can't never avenge the clan...and I'll never live with Applejack happily." "One-Wing, you're wrong..." Star said. "We WILL defeat you."

"Well now, better hurry before the Meteor crushes you." One-Wing taunted. "Oh I will." Star replied. "LIMIT 4: OMNI-SLASH!" Star jumped up and slashed One-Wing 15 times, each attack dealt major damage, but One-Wing still didn't budge. "B-but Limit 4 is the highest level of power..." Star complained. "I'm just that strong." One-Wing laughed. It was over, the Meteor was here it was coming strait for them. But then as it seemed that the Meteor would crush them, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie's Elements of Harmony appeared ad a rainbow rammed into Meteor.

"We just have to hold it for a little, longer..." Twilight said as she struggled with the strain of holding the Meteor back. "Let me help you!" Luna said as she shot a beam from her horn at Meteor. "Me to..." Aeris commented as she used a Fire LV.3. "LIMIT 2B: BLADEBEAM!" Star yelled as he used the attack that destroyed Weapon. "Settled Score we need you! _I need _you!" Applejack pleaded. "I'm coming!" Settled Score said as he jumped in front of the others. "This will be my last technique..." he said as he held his hoof in the air, it was encased with blue lightning. But as he stood there, the lightning grew into a dragon. "The name of this technique is Kirin...MAY IT HERALD YOUR END!" Settled Score yelled as he threw it at Meteor.

With the addition of Settled Score's Kirin, the Meteor was pushed into One-Wing. "NO! THIS CANNOT BE!" One-Wing yelled as the Meteor, the Elements rainbow, Luna's Beam, Star's Blade Beam, Aeris' Fire, and Settled Score's Kirin slammed him. He regressed to normal, and fell to the ground, smoking as it happened. "Well, well... you managed to defeat my son." Jenova said as she appeared in front of them. "Yea, and now it's your turn." Luna said as she approached Jenova. "Oh and you are?" Jenova asked the Princess. "One-Wing's real mother." Luna answered. "Now, you'll pay for what you did to my son!"

"Well now, let's see what you're made of!" Jenova said as she shot a fireball from her horn. "Yes lets!" Luna remarked as she shot her own fireball. As the fireballs clashed, everyone could feel the heat, the fire burnt out. Then Luna punched Jenova in the jaw and sent her flying, then kicked her down to the ground. "Now to destroy you once and for all." Luna remarked as she pinned Jenova to the ground. "ULTIMA!" Luna shouted, her horn glowed green and shot out a beam of green light, and Jenova was instantly destroyed, her body was vaporized by the heat of Luna's blast. "Now it is over..." she said. But as everypony turned to walk away and Twilight scooped up Shining Armor's lifeless body, they heard a shriek. They faced behind them to see a horrid scene. One-Wing had was alive, and he had just impaled Aeris with his sword. "Aeris no!" Star yelled. "A life for a life...since you killed Mother, I took this girl's life." He said. "That's it...This is the end of the line!" Starseeker roared as he got into a battle stance, his Buster Sword drew. "Yes, it is. One of us is about to die here." One-Wing agreed.

The two's swords clashed and clanked, but neither would give up. "Octo-slash!" One-Wing said as he rushed by Star, but Star blocked all 8 of One-Wing's strikes. They fought in mid air, on the ground, and even on the cliff side, but it never seemed to end. Then, One-Wing stabbed Star in his shoulder and held him in the air. "Tell me what you cherish most, give me the pleasure of taking it away." he taunted. But Star had fainted. "Am, am I going to die...?" Star thought. "No." said a mare's voice. "I shall save you, if you have the will to fight on." "Please!" Star pleaded. "But first, who are you?" "I am your mother." the voice answered. "That's all I'll tell you, in your heart...I think you _know _who I am. Now to heal you, Curaga!" "Wait! Mother! Please tell me who are you!?" Star pleaded.

"Aww he's dead..." One-Wing said. But then he saw Star's eyes open. "Well still alive are we? Well I'll ask again. What is it you cherish most, give me the pleasure of taking it away." One-Wing repeated. Starseeker grabbed the blade sticking in his shoulder and pulled it out, then flung One-Wing into the air. "I pity you, you just don't get it...there isn't a thing a _don't _cherish!" Star replied. As he ascended to where he flung One-Wing up the Elements of Harmony's energy went from Twilight and her friend's necklaces, into his Buster Sword. "LIMIT 5: HARMONY SLASH!" Star yelled.

"Limit 5?" Luna asked. "There is no Limit Level above 4 though." It's because, Star has fulfilled the prophecy." Twilight answered. "One that is a decedent of the hero, shall meet the decedent of the evil. Then he and the six will break the limit of power and defeat the darkness in a very rough hour." she said reciting Aeris' great grandmother's prophecy. Starseeker slashed One-Wing fiercely, each attack was followed by a streak of rainbow. Then Star brought the Buster Sword down on One-Wing. And as they hit the ground, there was a explosion of color. "Stay where you belong...In my memories..." Starseeker said as he got to his feet. "I...will...never...be a memory..." One-Wing said as he dissolved into the darkness. "It's over, this time for real." Twilight commented.

As they returned to Canterlot, much was to happen. Cadence's sorrow was unmatched when Twilight told her Shining Armor was dead. Applejack was ready to have a child, Settled Score's son. And Starseeker has questions to ask Princess Celestria. "I have questions...and I'm _sure _you have the answers." Starseeker said. "Ask away." Celestria replied. "Why can I do magic if I'm a pegasus?" Star asked. "Jenova cells implanted in you when you became a member of the SOLDIER Division." Celestria answered. "No. Because the Jenova Project was cancelled before a even joined the royal guard in the first place. So if my Jenova cells weren't implanted...that means I'm of royal blood." Starseeker said. "So, who was the mare in my vision?" "So you've figured it out, the truth of who you are?" Celestria asked. "Yes princess, it was you... you are my mother." Starseeker said. "So am I right?" "Yes, I am the mother that gave birth to you and put you into Cloudsdale Orphanage." Celestria replied. "I am your mother Starseeker."


	5. Chapter 5

1Celestria's Reveal; Starseeker's Forgotten Memories

The Aftermath of the One-Winged Alicorn

by Hamon240

"I am your mother, Starseeker." Celestria said. "I am the one who gave birth to you and had you put into the orphanage. To ensure you wouldn't know how your mom was...I erased the memories of your first year of life." "B-but why?" Starseeker stammered. "I did it...to protect the Elements of Harmony." Celestria answered. "The families of Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy had the Elements passed down their lines for generations. But, the Elements weren't needed and the ponies never even knew they possessed the Elements. Then one day...the Loyalty before Rainbow Dash, Her mother, told me she had to send her newborn filly to the orphanage...I gave you up, to ensure that Dash didn't fall into the wrong hands..."

Canterlot, 19 Years Ago

"Hmm." Celestria sighed happily as she cradled her one year old colt. "Strife Cloud is such a cute colt, sister." Luna said. "But why is he a pegasus?" "His father." Celestria replied. "He was a pegasus..." "But I fear that I will have to depart ways from Strife..." Celestria said sadly. "Why?" Luna asked. "Because...If I don't...it could mean the end of the world." Celestria answered.. "And disharmony will rule in it's place." "It seems like a hard choice...your child...or the world." Luna sighed. "Yes...but the safety of our subjects come first..." Celestria remarked. Strife (Starseeker) just reached out to touch his mother's horn. "I'm so sorry young one...I wish it didn't come to this..." Celestria said as she held her child to her face, tears coming from her eyes.

"Princess, it's Firefly...she wants to talk to you." Cadence said as she escorted a blue pegasus into the throne room. "Your highness I know you said do my best to support my child so I could keep her..but after she was born her daddy ran off...and my job is very low end...I-I just can't do it...I'm going to have to put her up for adoption..." Firefly cried. "I have to do it now before I get too attached..." "I've have foreseen this..." Celestria replied. "I'm sorry it has to be this way...Just give me a minute and I'll give you something..." Celestria walked into her room slowly. "Strife I'm so sorry about this, but just know mommy loves you...I love you my child..." "Mommy...love you." Strife (Starseeker) replied reaching up to his mother, the first and last words Celestria would hear him say in 19 years. Celestria started to cry harder as he said it and her horn began to glow pink. "Now to make sure you don't remember any of this...I'm sorry..." she said as she pointed her horn at Strife and in seconds he couldn't remember what he just said, how he said it, and it was like he was just born...the whole first year of his life, had been erased from his memory.

"Firefly, this is my son, I want you to put him in the orphanage with your daughter." Celestria said handing a bundle to Firefly. "Oh but why?" Firefly asked. "Because...It is something I must do..." Celestria answered as she waved for Firefly to be escorted out of the throne room, she cried as she watched Firefly take her child away. "It's for the well being of the kingdom..." She tried to remind herself.

Firefly grabbed up her daughter, a blue filly with a rainbow mane, and placed her with Celestria's now nameless son. "I hope you two know that the princess and I don't want to give you two up...there's just reasons that we can't have you...and I'm sure you'll forgive us in the end..." she said as she left the two foals on the step of Cloudsdale Orphanage and knock, she ran around the corner and watched as the owner Kindheart, took them inside.

Canterlot, Present

"So...that's the story..." Starseeker said as he looked to the ground. Celestria's horn started the glow pink. "Maybe it would be easier to process if you remembered, don't worry, this won't take away your new memories, just reform the old." She sad as she pointed her horn at Starseeker. Suddenly he could see everything that Celestria had told him unfold in his head. "I love you my child." Celestria said. Starseeker started to cry. "I-I love you mother..." he replied as he embraced Celestria. She returned the embrace by wrapping him in her wing. "I love you...but the others are not to know of this...not even Rainbow." Star said. "Fair enough..." Celestria agreed. "As long as you refer to me as mom when we are alone." "Of course..." Star replied.

"I-I can't believe he's gone..." Cadence said as she looked down on Shining Armor's body. "His life and the nice flower pony's were the prices to pay to see One-Wing defeated." Twilight remarked. "Not to mention my clan..." Settled Score added. "Spitfire and Soarin' as well." Starseeker murmured. "Speaking of lives, how's Applejack, Settled Score? I heard you two have a colt on the way." Dash said to get off the subject of death. "Oh you mean Honest Truth? He was delivered an hour ago. He looks like his mother, with my eyes, and a mix of our hair. It has my look, but her color." Settled Score answered.

"So it's all over?" Luna asked Celestria. "No sister, it has only begun. Starseeker, his friends, and their children will face many crises in their lives...but, it will be ok, they shall always win." "Why do you say that?" Luna asked. "Well." Celestria answered. "For one: they named their children after the Elements of Harmony which they will weld one day. Two, they are the only one's who could ever save us in a situation like One-Wing." "And three?" Luna persisted. "Three? Starseeker's my son, I will always have confidence in him, always place my faith in him, and above all, I will always love him." Celestria said.

"Loyalspirit, Generous Soul, Overwhelming Laughter, Honest Truth, Black Magic, Kindheart, and her twin Willingheart..." Cadence said as she looked at Twilight and her friend's children. "So what was the purpose of naming them after the Elements of Harmony?" Cadence continued. "Well, I guess I was everything we knew, so it fit." Twilight answered.

"Soarin', Spitfire...I will never forget you." Starseeker said as he stood at their graves. "And you Captain Shining Armor...for your selfless actions, even if they were reckless." "So what do we do now?" Scootaloo asked her adoptive father. "Well Dashie, what do you think?" Star asked his partner. "We continue to watch Scoot and Loyalspirit grow up with our friend's children, and we bust through any obstacles that get in our way!" Dash announced. "That attitude is one of the biggest reasons I love you." Star told Dash. "EWW!" Scootaloo exclaimed. "Don't get all mushy!" "Sorry kid." Dash said as she ruffled her daughter's hair. "Lets go home." she added to Star. "Yes, lets." Star agreed. But before he left he turned back to Spitfire and Soarin's graves. "Mother, I will do all I can to keep my friends safe from the evil." he thought. "I know you will Starseeker, you're my son." Celestria answered.

10 Years Later

"Get him Honest Truth!" Applejack yelled. "Come on Loyalspirit, show them that an apple family pony doesn't have anything on you!" Dash called. "Just like us, eh?" Starseeker asked Settled Score. "Yes, I just hope that Honest doesn't go though the hatred I had." Settled Score answered.

All seemed well, but in the shadows, an evil was rising, and old foe thought gone has returned. "Oh, yes the hatred of the Zephyr Clan is the greatest." Sombra said. "Forget the Crystal Empire, if I were to mold that kid to my will I could use his hatred to take the whole world! I just need to arrange a unfortunate disaster to make his world spiral upside down...the death of his parents should do."

King Sombra has returned, he wants revenge, and Honest Truth. Will he succeed in killing Settled Score and Applejack so Honest Truth will tap the overwhelming hatred that flows through his blood, or will he fail miserably before his plan even starts? Read in see in the Sombra's Return Saga.


End file.
